Slayers y sus hijos?
by Jen-inverse2587
Summary: imaginense a las chicas de Slayers... Lina, Ameria y Filia.. embarazas y con hijos???
1. Embarazos?

"Hijos, nuestros sucesores.... " por Jen Inverse ( lina_inverse2587@yahoo.com.mx )

Lina - L Ameria - A Filia - F 

Gaudy - G Zelgadiss - Z Xellos - X

En un campamento en el bosque de algun lugar.....

G- ¡¡¡Lina suelta ese pescado!!! ¡¡¡Es mío!!!

L- ¡yo lo vi primero! ¡quitamelo si puedes! ¡bola de fuego!

Todos (excepto Lina)- ........

A- creo que exageraste con Gaudy, no crees Lina?

L- (comiendo) ñam..ño.. creo..ñam..ñam..

Z- no puedo creer que aun asi se amen...

L y G- ¡¡¡¡Que dijiste!!!!!

Z (temeroso, de recibir un drag slave, o algo con la espada de Gaudy..) nada...

Como que desconfiados se le quedaron viendo un tanto extrañados por su actitud ya que esta se parecia a la de Xellos, hablando de él...

X- ya no lo nieguen bien que se sabemos que uds 2 ya andan....

L y G - ¿como.....como.... se....enteraron....??

F, X- no se ofendan pero es muy obvio, al igual que lo de Zel y Ameria....

L G- ¿¿¿¿¿ QUE????

A, Z - bueno nosotros vamos por algo de comida, ya que uds se la acabaron...

-Ya bien que quieren escaparse a lo oscurito.... =P

A, Z - ¿¿¿qué qué???

X- ¿oigan alguien ha visto a Filia es que como que no se a quien molestar, por que si los molesto a uds en este momento probablemente reciba algun ataque de Lina, Zel o yo que sé...

F- ¡¡¡Oigan traje mas comida!!!!!!

Todos- ¡¡¡¡¡Siiiiiii!!!! ¿pero por qué??

F- por que me imagine que dos personitas se iban a terminar todo y faltabamos los demas de comer....¿que haces aqui estipudo mazoku??

X- pasaba por aqui y decidi venir a hacerles una pequeña visita, oigan donde estan Lina y Gaudy....

Algunos metros lejos de ahi...

L- oye crees que sea correcto que nos hayamos separado...?

G (algo borracho....)- hip.. por que dices... esssoo Lina??

L (enrojecida..)- por "nada"; bueno y ahora que haces...???

Lina no pudo terminar su frase ya que se encontraba en un estado de shock debido a que Gaudy se le habia adelantado a su pregunta y ya se encontraba besandola..

A, F -¿acaso no son ellos los que se dirgen al río??

Todos- ....... creo que si, pero tomados de la mano??

X- ire a ver que pasa...

Todos- NOOOO

L- que fue eso??

G- que fue que?

L- nada olvidalo....¿en que estabamos??

G- te encontrabas besandome, si mal no recuerdo....=P

L- ahora si recuerdas las cosas verdad?

G- cuando se trata de ti siempre cada palabra, cada detalle, cada sonrisa, cada minuto que paso junto a ti le exijo a mi memoria que jamas se me olvide, y aunque momentaneamente se me va, obligo a que siempre estes en mi pensamiento...por eso...quiero decirte...Lina..que yo.....

Todos- se lo va a decir, se lo va a decir...... SIIIII!!!

L(sonrojada....) - ¿que hacen uds aqui??

Todos- ....eh.... nada....uds continuen

G (no es posible....)- ¡¡¡que parte no entendieron, cuando nos separamos por un momento del campamento!!!!!! queremos hablar en privado!!!!

Todos- ok... =( ya entendimos.....

G- Xellosssss........

X- ya , yo tambien me voy me voy, ok????

G- ya que nos dejaron aquellos.....lo que yo queria decirte ....es que.... yo ..... Te Amo.....a ti ....Lina Inverse y no sabes las ganas que tenia de decirte 

todo esto que llevo dentro de mi desde hace mucho tiempo...

L- Gaudy ....yo ....no....no...

G- Lina??

L- no se que decirte....

G- .....=(

L- solo que yo tambien te Amo Gaudy..

F- ven aqui asqueroso mazoku...deja que te atrape!!!!! como te atreves a tocarme???

X- por que me gusta, algun problema???

A,Z- ¿¿¿te gusta????

X- esteeee....yoooo......jajaja......me tengo que ir......

F- Xellos!!!!!!

X-¿que paso?

F- no te despides??

A,Z- Filia!!

F- se los dices tu o se los digo yo????

A,Z- ¿que cosa?

F- que desde hace un año Xellos y yo somos novios....=P

X- y la verdad es que desde hace poco nuestra relacion se ha vuelto mas cercana... mas pasional....

A,Z- ¿te refieres a que uds 2 ya han tenido relaciones??

Xellos y Filia asienten con la cabeza...

A- oigan soy yo o ya estan tan calladitos aquellos dos?

Z- tienes razon... ya no se ven sus siluetas, que haran? (sonrojado)

Xellos (diciendoselo telepaticamente a Zel)- ¿tu que crees?

A- Zel....Zel....que piensas??...ademas..donde se habran metido Xellos y Filia?

Debido a que este no la escuchaba, esta se fue acercando hasta estar atras de el, cuando este volteo... se encontro de frente con la cara de Ameria... y a unos escasos centimetros de su boca.. la mira, obvserva que hay luna y que su fogata se va a apagando poco a poco... es entonces 

cuando ella se atreve y le besa.......... pero regresando a Xellos y Filia, acabaron cerca de una cueva cercana, a la cual Xellos se habia encargado de arreglarla , para poder llevar a Filia ahi en una de sus citas "mas importantes" ya que estaba completamente seguro de que si en esa ocasion no lograba embarazarla, no la volveria a ver, ... aunque lo que eran eso dos y Lina con Gaudy.... ya eran expertos en el tema...

Regresando a Ameria y Zelgadiss....

Z- Ameria estas segura de que quieres hacerlo??

A- sabes que esto es lo que mas deseo....mi amor...=)

Z (pensando..) - ¿por que antes no me habia dicho asi?

ella como que leyendo sus pensamientos....

A- sabes?.. es la primera vez que te llamo asi...=) me gusta mucho decirte asi....

Z- gracias... mi niña...

A- te amo...

A- y yo a ti.... Jamás te voy a dejar ir, tu eres lo mas importante para mi... y uds son como la familia que nunca tuve...

**********Algunos meses después........

A- Lina como es posible que apesar de que tu hayas sido la que menos veces ha tenido relaciones con Gaudy eres la primera en estar embarazada??

L- ya quisiera yo saberlo... pero mira quien lo dice.. porq ue tu y Zel, al igual que Filia y Xellos.... cada vez que pueden... ademas de que te quejas tu 

tambien al igual que Filia ya estan esperando....

Los demás- de que hablan chicas?

A, L- de los embarazos..

Z,G,X- jejejeje.....cierto...

A,L,F- no creen que va a ser una escena muy graciosa... nuestros hijos van a ser casi de la misma edad

G- bueno eso si, pero lo que ahora debemos hacer es regresar a un lugar seguro para que uds esten tranquilas, y podamos atenderlas, aunque si 

Lina sigue con ese apetito.... va a devorar todo...

crashhhhh!!!!!

G- sabia que no debia decir eso...

Todos- Gaudy tiene razón, habra que regresar a algun lugar seguro....

Z- podemos ir a Seillun, no crees Ameria..? creo que tu padre querra ver a su nieto....=p

A- supongo que si...

X- pero entonces... creen que pueda ir Filia con uds??

F- pero a que te refieres? no vienes tu tambien?

X- no creo que quieran tener un demonio en el castillo de Seillun...=(

G,A,Z,L- claro que puedes venir...pues es tu hijo....

Ya instalados en las habitaciones del castillo de Seillun.... (cada pareja en una habitacion....exceptuando a Ameria y Zel) por disposicion de su papa...

A- espero no le falte nada y de ser asi pueden pedirle a un sirviente que se los traiga, de todas formas no vemos todos los días en la sala, del castillo .....me muero de ganas por tener a nuestros hijos...

X- para ser sincero...yo amo... a Filia... y espero que no sea uno sino dos hijos los que tengamos....

Z- yo con uno tengo... aunque si mi niña quiere mas pues eso luego veremos....

F- ¿y tu Gaudy que opinas de todo esto?

G- ¿yo?

Todos- siiiii

------------------------CONTINUARÁ-----------------------------

NOTA: que sera aquello que opina Gaudy de todo esto.....esperen ansiosos el saber mas de este fic... 


	2. Ser padre

NOTA DE LA AUTORA : debido a la falta de tiempo que tengo ahorita, para ser exactos son las 10:58 de la noche del 26 de Septiembre..... y yo aqui aun despierta, demonios mañana tengo clases.... pero en fin todo sea por slayers..... ademas bien que queria poner y conitnuar mi historia, se que va a ser poco lo que ponga pero les prometo que para la siguiente semana antes de empezar los examenes, le tengo 3 capitulos mas arriba, promesa de Jen!! .....espero que les agrade y si no, pues ahi me dejan un review y me dicen que onda o me mandan un mal, no hay problema, pero no se pasen.....  
  
Capitulo 2 ¿Qué tanto les afecta a ellos ser padres??  
  
Ya instalados en las habitaciones del castillo de Seillun.... (cada pareja en una habitacion....exceptuando a Ameria y Zel) por disposicion de su papa... A- espero no le falte nada y de ser asi pueden pedirle a un sirviente que se los traiga, de todas formas no vemos todos los días en la sala, del castillo .....me muero de ganas por tener a nuestros hijos... X- para ser sincero...yo amo... a Filia... y espero que no sea uno sino dos hijos los que tengamos.... Z- yo con uno tengo... aunque si mi niña quiere mas pues eso luego veremos.... F- ¿y tu Gaudy que opinas de todo esto? G- ¿yo? Todos- siiiii  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -  
  
G- bueno yo creo que mi Linita....se ve preciosa con esa pancita....... L (sonrojada y en voz baja..) - ....gaudy... Todos- awwwww G- de todas formas creo que por el momento no es mi prioridad lo que vayamos a tener, mientras ella y el bebé o los bebes nazcan sanos es lo q mas me importa..... X- bueno por lo menos alguien es positivo en este momento...... A- eso si, por que ciertas dos personitas...... X, Z- ¿que tratas de insinuar??? A- nada =P L- oye Ame, creo que Filia y yo debemos salir un momento... no nos tardamos, vienes? G,X,Z- ¿adonde??? F- se calman, simplemente queriamos ir al pueblo a buscar algo de ropa, y lo necesario para los bebes, recuerden que solo falta un mes para que nazcan... G,X,Z- no nos lo recuerden.....  
  
* Flashback* 3.25 a.m. L- Gaudyyyy!!! G- ¿eh? que pasa? L- tengo hambre......=S G- de acuerdo que te traigo? L- un pedazo de pastel, algo de fruta, un plato con algunas piezas de pollo, un filete de carne y uuno de pescado, unas galletas y una jarra con agua G- nada mas?? L (apenada) si  
  
En otra habitacion.... A- oye Zel, podrias hacerme el favor de traerme un poco de agua? Z- segura que no quieres nada mas? A- descuida, aparte me imagino que Lina va a comer la cuarta parte de la coomida... pero no gracias Z (sonriendo) - creo que tienes razon, no me tardo  
  
Y por ultimo... F- oye mazoku... X- para que soy bueno, querida Filia? F- uno; puedes dejar de hablarme con toda esa formalidad? (él asiente con la cabeza) dos me traes un poco de té es que estoy algo nerviosa... X- ¿te encuentras bien? F- si, no hay de que preocuparse, pero es que quiero dormir bien..  
  
En la cocina...... G- no puedo creerlo, de por si ella come por 20 personas, ahora como el doble!! bueno no importa asi me gusta mucho y nunca la voy a dejar, ahora que recuerdo la pregutna de los chicos, la verdad lo que a mi me gustaria tener es un varon y una niña... ????- vaya hasta que lo confiesas..... Gaudy, crees poder cumplir tu palabra....?? G- ¿quien es?¿quien anda ahi? ??- no me reconoces? G- no.. ?- soy yo.......tu madre..... G (sorprendido)- ma.....ma......?? X- no puede ser! Z-¿a quien espias mazoku? X- shhhhh Z- ¿que demo....? G- que es lo que quieres??? ?- simplemente vengo a decirte que nunca desistas que sabes que ella te ama, y que confia mas en todo el amor que sientes, y todas esas emociones que ella te provoca, para que te den la fuerza suficiente... Ademas descuida que yo simpre estare cuando de tus hijos, al igual que lo hace la abuela de Lina.... G- que dices?? ?- descuida, tal vez entre sueños, lo entiendas..... ahora cuidate hijo mío... y recuerda que siempre vas a tener mi proteccion y su amor.... G- gracias  
  
A lo lejos, resuena el eco.... que parace ser un grito.....  
  
L- Gaudyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! G- demonios se me habia olvidado, ahora tendra mas hambre.... Z,X- ja, explicame mazoku que fue eso?? Z- eso a su debido tiempo....... F- Xellos!!!!!!!!!! X- lo siento me tengo que ir.... Z- no huyas!! A- con quien hablas? Z_ bueno al menos tu no me gritaste... A- de haberlo hecho, estaria como lina o filia Z- ¿como? A- con pataditas en la panza..., por que te tardaste tanto? Z- por nada, estaba esperando que Gaudy acabara.... A- ok Z (pensando) que habra querido decir Xellos?  
  
G- aqui tienes L- que bien, pero no fue por eso que te grite, sino porque el bebe dio unas pataditas y queria que lo sintieras......ve toca aqui... G- no siento nad..... awwwwwwww..... que hermoso, mis hijos me saludan L-¡hijos!¿ apoco ya sabes que son? G- sip, son niño y niña L- pero como?? G- mi angel me lo dijo.... y creo que el tuyo pronto te lo dira...... L- que dices?  
  
F- oye como que esta algo frio el te, no cres? X- uppss, quieres lo caliento? F- si, gracias X- dame unos minutos, y vuelvo.... (pensando) nunca crei que el cuento de el guerrero protector de la espada de la luz y la hechicera mas fuerte del mundo fuera cierto........, entonces eso nos deja a todos como sus aliados!! guau....je, y pensar que alguna vez me llego a gustar...... lastima asi de cruel es el destino......pero por el momento es secreto.....  
  
-----------------------------------CONTINUARÁ------------------------  
  
¿que sabe Xellos?, cual es la historia de la que habla? que pasara ahora a falta de un mes de ser padres? descubranlo en el sig, capitulo..=P 


	3. Xellas de nuestro lado?

Capítulo 3 : " Xellas esta de nuestro lado?"  
  
F- oye como que esta algo frio el te, no cres? X- uppss, quieres lo caliento? F- si, gracias X- dame unos minutos, y vuelvo.... (pensando) nunca crei que el cuento de el guerrero protector de la espada de la luz y la hechicera mas fuerte del mundo fuera cierto........, entonces eso nos deja a todos como sus aliados!! guau....je, y pensar que alguna vez me llego a gustar...... lastima asi de cruel es el destino......pero por el momento es secreto.....  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
F- xellos te sientes bien? X-por que la pregunta? F-es que de repente te quedaste callado... y no respondiste mi pregunta.. X-lo siento cual fue tu pregunta? F- que en que andabas pensando? X-nada serio, mejor durmamos...  
  
Entre sueños alguien llamaba a Xellos........ era su ama Xellas- asi que por fin deciste decirle tus sentimientos a esa dragona, eh? X-..... si..... mi ama.... pero le pido que no le haga daño... Xellas- y eso? acaso tu la "amas"? Xellos simplemente asiente con la cabeza, aterrado de que su ama le haga algo a Filia o al bebé......se le olvido que ella podia leer la mente.... Xellas- de acuerdo, no hay problema, pero te aviso que su relacion por nada del mundo puede peligrar... si esto sucede nuestras razas se encontrarian en un guerra, causada por uds.....entiendes? X- entonces no me hara nada? significa que nosotros dos somos el pacto de paz? Xellas- si no te haremos daño, nada ni nadie, en efecto uds dos son el pacto de paz y descuida que a mi me ha tocado cuidar de uds dos, y creeme que no le haria nada malo a uno de mis mazokus, preferidos...... X- gracias....  
  
F- Xellos ????Xellos ???? Xellos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! X- eeee que paso? que ocurre? F- nada simplemente estabas hablando dormido... X- lo siento no me di cuenta F- ok, descansemos...  
  
Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Ameria....... A- estoy segura que pronto conoceras a tu padre hijo mio.... en eso entra zel... Z- con quien hablas? A- con nadie... Z- me parece que le hablabas a nuestro hijo...verdad?, porque no me dejas hablar con el tambien? A- seguro? Z- si, por que sabes que me gusta conocer todo aquello que tu haces.... A- gracias... Z- no te pongas sentimental... mejor dejame y te demuestro mi amor... Zel se va a acercando poco a poco hasta la cama de Ameria y le besa.....  
  
Regresando con Xellos..... X- mi ama, pero entonces aparte de nuestro tratado de paz, es verdad la leyenda, de la cual he estado pensando? Xellas- asi es... la leyenda de la hechicera mas poderosa del mundo y el guerrero de la luz es cierta X- entonces de un momento a otro, se hara realidad? Xellas- mi querido mazoku, pero si ya esta haciendose realidad....Lina es aquella hechicera... y ese Gaudy...el guerrero de la luz... no es que nunca fuese a pasar, simplemente el destino estaba esperando el momento indicado para que se descubriera esa leyenda....  
  
--------------CONTINUARÁ-------------------  
  
Nota: que leyenda hablan, el sig, fic sera la explicacion 


End file.
